Otouto
by PsicopataGirl
Summary: Não quero que aconteça com meu querido otouto o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, eu era apenas uma criança, e já fora estuprado. YAOI - DARK LEMON -MadaIta- COMPLETA


Fanfic: Torture

Gênero: Yaoi, Dark Lemon, One Shot

Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Madara

**Notas da Historia: Naruto não me pertence, se fosse meu seria loucura 'kk! Contem Yaoi (sexo explicito entre homens) com Dark Lemon, (tortura sexual) e afins, se não gosta não leia, sabe aquele botão do [x] vermelho ali em cima? Sinta-se a vontade pra apertá-lo. **

**Aviso: Proibido para menores de 18 anos. **

Não quero que aconteça com meu querido otouto o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, eu era apenas uma criança, e já fora torturado e estuprado.

Eu estava no meio do meu treinamento na floresta, aonde eu sempre ia lá perto do rio, estava quase terminando de fazer a academia ninja com doze anos.

E de repente, apareceu um homem atrás de mim, me virei para trás, já pegando minha Kunai percebendo o perigo. Vi os olhos vermelhos como os meus só que de uma forma diferente, seu rosto não se via direito por causa dos cabelos pretos por cima do rosto, e sua pele pálida, sabia que era um Uchiha, mas eu nunca o havia visto não que eu me lembrasse naquele momento.

Chegou mais perto de mim, eu não esboçava medo, e isso o surpreendeu, tentei atacá-lo, mas ele era muito forte, me jogou na arvore mais próxima, e eu cai, ele se aproximou mais uma vez com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você é forte e bem bonito, serve muito bem pra todos os meus desejos..." – Falou. Segurando uma de minhas mãos me levantando, e com a outra passando no meu rosto com suas ásperas mãos; segurou-me enquanto dirigia um beijo, como o qual eu rejeitei na mesma hora.

"Tem muita coragem garoto..." – Disse a poucos centímetros distantes de mim, sentia sua respiração calma e lenta.

"Quem é você? E o que quer de mim?" - perguntei autoritário, mesmo sem ação no momento, tentando não demonstrar medo que sentia por estar tão indefeso nos braços daquele ser.

"Ora... Não é obvio?" - Voltou a me beijar intensamente, enfiando sua língua em minha boca e eu novamente o rejeitei desta vez mordi sua língua. Ele me deu um tapa forte no rosto.

"Se continuar a me rejeitar terei de forçá-lo, e tortura-lo..." -Sorrindo de canto e maliciosamente.

"Me solte, agora..." O encarei com raiva, ele ainda sorrindo beija meu pescoço, e me prende a arvore com fios invisíveis, logo rasgando toda a minha roupa, deixando- me somente com a causa preta, e eu totalmente sem reação diante aquele nojento que estava agora chupando um de meus mamilos.

"Me solta..." – falei ofegante. No mesmo instante, meu membro começou a se elevar, ficando rígido. Enquanto aquele homem chupava e lambia meu torço descendo os deixando marcas em meu abdome.

"Ah agora sim..." - Ele sorri aquele sorrisinho já estava me irritando, principalmente aqueles toques que ele desferia em meu corpo, mas não consegui conter um gemido espremido.

Naquele instante, ele me solta um pouco dos fios, e eu pude me mover, sai do seu domínio, mas ele me puxou pelo braço, me fez agachar em sua frente, segurando firmemente meus cabelos com uma das mãos. E a outra ia abrindo sua causa, colocou todo seu membro para fora, estava totalmente rígido, puxou meu cabelo novamente com mais força, senti que ele os arrancaria, ou já estava a fazer-lo.

Olhei para frente, olhando para onde ele movia minha cabeça, tentei empurrar suas pernas já que minhas mãos estavam soltas, mas ele me deu um tapa muito forte. E disse:

"Agora me faz um carinho. Se me machucar faço você sofrer ainda mais."

Senti ainda mais nojo daquele homem, como ele poderia me obrigar a fazer aquilo, eu não queria q não iria fazê-lo, mas me fez pensar no que poderia acontecer comigo caso não o fizesse. Puxou-me novamente para ele impulsionando em minha boca, me bateu novamente, e eu abri boca ele se, movimentando minha cabeça pra frente e pra trás em si, eu não sabia o que fazer, apenas deixei ele me movimentar, sentindo cada vez mais nojo de mim mesmo desta vez por não poder fazer nada.

Jogou no chão de costas para ele, levantei ainda tentando fugir, ele puxou meus cabelos novamente, e jogou-me no chão, segurando meu quadril. Tentei gritar e nada adiantava, estava novamente imobilizado, tentei me agarrar a uma raiz da arvore, tentando me soltar, mas as mãos dele estavam me apertando fortemente.

Eu me virava, tentava me mexer de qualquer maneira, para que ele não penetrasse dentro de mim, eu sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir, e não estava nem um pouco disposto a isso. Porém sabia que não agüentaria ficar por muito tempo já estava cansado do treinamento, sem contar à força que aquele ser exercia em meus quadris era muita, eu estava tentando, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

"Quanto mais você resiste mais eu o quero, torna o jogo bem mais interessante criança." – Disse lambendo minha nuca, descendo sua língua e mordendo fortemente meu pescoço, senti a dor e um filete de sangue escorrer, onde há minutos fora mordido. Mas sabia que esta dor não era nada comparada a que estava por vir.

Puxou-me de uma só vez a seu encontro, penetrando-me fortemente, neste mesmo instante gritei de dor, uma dor insuportável, que eu nunca havia sentido parecia que iria me rasgar ao meio, me penetrou de uma só vez, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem. Ouvi-o gemer. Eu gritei para que ele parasse, ele simplesmente estocava cada vez mais fundo, e forte dentro de mim, eu supliquei que me largasse, pra que a dor passasse.

"Só pararei quando me sentir satisfeito..."

As lagrimas já desciam sobre minha face, eu gritava tanto que já estava ficando sem voz, não estava sentindo minhas pernas. Senti suas mãos me segurarem cada vez mais firme em meu quadril, as unhas dele entrando minha carne.

Quanto mais eu gritava e sentia dor mais aquele maníaco gemia e sentia prazer. Eu depois de tudo isso já havia desistido de lutar contra algo que já estava acontecendo, e minha mente ainda estava tentando decifrar e entender que eu realmente estava sendo estuprado. Recusava-me a aceitar o que estava acontecendo.

Não tinha mais forças, aquela dor eu só queria me livrar dela, e se para isso eu deveria esperar para que ele simplesmente se satisfizesse de uma vez. Ele gemia cada vez mais, os minutos que se seguiram para mim pareceram horas. Horas de uma dor infindável.

Quando em fim, senti um liquido quente e ele se retirou totalmente dentro de mim, eu cai de frente com o rosto no chão, estava exausto, suando muito e ainda sentia fortes dores por todo meu corpo. Olhei para cima encarando-o a minha frente.

"Você é muito gostoso e apertado, obrigado por me satisfazer garoto." –Olhou para mim com aqueles orbes vermelhas ele também estava suado, e eu sabia que já havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, aqueles olhos, foi ai que lembrei da sua imagem nos pergaminhos secretos do clã Uchiha.

"Uchiha Madara." – Neste momento não vi mais nada, meus olhos se fechando lentamente, ainda consegui captar os passos dele sumindo a minha frente, até me perder na escuridão, eu desmaiei.

Eu realmente não quero que meu otouto passe pela mesma coisa que eu passei...

Longe da li, um Sasuke estava treinando, e um homem de orbes vermelhas o observando ao longe, se aproximando lentamente e apareceu de trás Sasuke...

Fim! Ou tal vez não...

Bom... essa é a primeira Fic que posto nesse site, espero que não me matem... beijoo


End file.
